


Beautiful Ride

by Missy



Category: Laverne and Shirley
Genre: Multi, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about the good walk and the hard walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you take part in one of those "hit shuffle on your music player and write a story about the song that plays." I got "Beautiful Ride" from the Walk Hard Soundtrack. Eh, I could've done worse. This work is ongoing, and each chapter is a different ficlet from a different fandom:
> 
> Story #1: Laverne and Shirley  
> Story #2: Burn Notice  
> Story #3: Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Evil Dead Trilogy

He’s had this guitar for fifteen years, and it shows around the fretboard, with its beaten-in white lines around the smoky wooden pads.

Lenny has the same songwriting routine he had when he was six years old; get up early, look at the sun, sit on the couch, strum until the words match the music. It’s the only way he knows how to work, with a little paper cup of coffee near enough to be sipped but not spilled.

Everyone and their mother seems to know why he picked up music as a hobby – to get girls, of course. But he’d never expected to love the measure and sound of the music, the weight and sensation of a guitar in his hand.

He became a musician in the hope of finding romance, then having great sex; yet sometimes he knows he could live without sex if he had to.

But he could never live without music.


End file.
